Stolen Life
by Jazzyfizzle98
Summary: Sophia was ripped away from her family and her life when she was a young girl and she grew up as prisoner in the home of Russell Edgington. Her life was stolen from her and she fully intends to take it back.
1. New Arrival

Chapter One

The sleek black car drove up to the front of the large mansion. It pulled up to a stop and the driver stepped out. He ran a hand through his frowzy black hair and a smirk appeared on his face. He walked casually to the trunk of the car and opened it with one arm. Inside, was a young girl, her small frame curled into a defensive ball. Her Arms were bound behind her with a thick rope and her mouth was gagged with a cloth as well.

"Welcome home," the man told her. Tears weld up in her dark brown eyes and she released a muffled whimper. The man reached for her and she recoiled from her. Frustrated, he grabbed a fistful of her curly brown hair and yanked on it. She shrieked at the pain and the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Come on now," the man coaxed her in a condescending tone. She stepped out of the trunk and stumbled along with the man as he pulled her along by her hair. They reached the front door of the mansion and he pushed open the large oak doors with ease. Carelessly, he tossed her inside and she stumbled and fell to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this Franklin?" A voice demanded from upstairs. The girl scrambled to her knees to look up and see who else was in the room. At least she now knew the name of the man who had kidnapped her was Franklin. Above her a man leaned over the railing of stairs, looking down in disgust.

"My business is with Russell," Franklin answered dismissively.

"Why did you bring this creature into my home?" The other man replied. He looked at the small child like she was an annoying insect.

"It's a gift," Franklin responded defensively, he appeared almost insulted by the other man's attitude towards the girl he brought.

"Russell!" The man called loudly down the hall; he gave one last glance at the girl before crossing his arms and strolling away. It seemed he had lost interest in the new arrival and his makers business.

Another man suddenly appeared in front of the girl in the blink of an eye. He caught her so off guard that she fell backwards in a combination of surprise and fear. This new arrival, whom she assumed was Russell, gave her a strange feeling that made her heart pound. His sinister smile and charming attire sent chills down her spine.

"This is the child you told me about?" He asked bending down to get a better look at his new prize. She pushed herself away from him but stopped when she bumped into Franklin's legs. Before she could move away from him, Franklin grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet with ease.

"Of course your majesty," Franklin answered with a hint of sarcasm, "her scent is intoxicated, is it not?"

"Indeed," Russell replied. He reached out to move a lock of the girl's hair but she flinched away from his touch. Franklin's strong hands then held her head in place. Russell once again reached for her hair except this time she just trembled fearfully as he approached. He tucked the lock of hair behind her ear and gently grazed his nose against her exposed neck. The girl could not even cry out at his cold touch and Franklin's firm hands kept her from moving.

"Have you tasted her?" Russell asked Franklin, inspecting the girl's neck for any puncture wounds.

"No, I left the privilege of the first bite for you," Franklin responded.

"It's obviously not human," Russell said. He was incredibly curious about his new gift. He was disgusted by her pathetic sniffling but he had to admit that the smell of her blood was amazing.

"Obviously," Franklin agreed, he lifted up the girl and she let out a little surprised gasp. He walked over to a nearby couch and plopped himself down. He hoisted the girl on to his lap like a father would his daughter. The child squirmed in resistance but she was no match for Franklin's strength. He rested his stubbly chin on her shoulder and smiled at Russell. "So what with this lovely child fetch me?"

"What do you want for it?" Russell asked, crossing his arms.

"I've been having some trouble with my local sheriff," Franklin replied in an exasperate tone, "something about slaughtering a human that apparently belonged to him. I have a trial in three days."

"Oh my dear Franklin, always causing trouble," Russell playfully reprimanded, "leave the child here and I'll take care of your little situation."

"Thank you my king," Franklin drawled.

"It's no problem," Russell said dismissively, "now, does it have a name?"

"Of course it has a name," Franklin answered with a chuckle, "I just don't know what it is." He placed the girl on to the seat next to him and removed the gag from her mouth. "What's your name little one?"

"M-m-my name," the girl stuttered. Her breathes were short sharp gasps and her face was wet with tears. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest with fear. The only thing she could think of was her home. She only desired to be held by her mother.

"Yes please spit it out," Franklin said, frustrated.

"My name is Sophia," She managed to get out between sobs.

"Well Sophia, listen closely," Russell began. He knelt down and held her chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eye as he spoke. "Your life as you knew it before, is over. You are mine now, you belong to me. You live only to please me, do you understand?"

Sophia stared blankly at the vampire. She was only seven years old and had no idea why this was happening to her. She didn't know why Franklin had stolen her from her own home nor did she know why she belonged to this man now.

"Nod if you understand," Russell said, breaking the moment of silence. Sophie looked to both of the men and then to the ground. With her eyes closed and fresh tears burning her eyes, she solemnly nodded.


	2. Beethoven's fifth

Chapter Two

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them! I know nothing too exciting happens in this chapter but the story will pick up. If you have any suggestions feel free to post them. Enjoy!**

Sophia sat in front of the grand piano, her fingers running over the keys gracefully. The music of Beethoven filled the dining room. Over the years endless piano lessons had made Sophia quite the young master with the instrument. She could practically play with her eyes closed, depending only on her memory of the location of each ivory key.

Sitting, at the fancy oak table, Russell and Talbot casually sipped from wine glasses full of blood. They both listened intently to the music, exchanging commentary quietly on her performance. When the song was finally finished, Sophia stood from the leather bench and straightened her silk blue dress. She looked to the two vampires for review.

"Not your best," Russell said, sounding disappointed. Sophia sighed in frustration, it seemed her performances were never good enough for either men.

"It definitely needs work," Talbot chimed in, "perhaps more lessons?"

"Good idea, I'll have Elizabeth come in on Saturdays." Russell says with a smile.

"Saturday?" Sophia repeated.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Russell asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"It's just that Saturday is the only day I don't have any lessons or classes," she responded timidly. Sophia was nervous about how Russell would react but she did not want to give up her Saturday's. She had so little time to herself in this mansion as she was always under constant watch. However, on Saturday's she was allowed to spend time in the garden outside. She would sit on the bench and soak in the sun rays as she read one of her many books.

"Well, I'm sure you can deal with such a small change in your busy schedule," Russell told her with a disbelieving chuckle. Talbot scoffed at her, also surprised at her talking back. Sophia looked down at the small white flats she was wearing to avoid his eyes. She realized she had angered him and regretted saying anything at all.

"Of course I can," said quietly, her cheeks burning.

"Also, we are cutting all fried foods out of your diet," Russell explained, "I'm starting to taste the cholesterol in your blood." He lifted the glass of her blood and took another sip.

"I think we should try an all pineapple diet," Talbot suddenly said, seeming excited.

"You are just full of wonderful suggestions tonight," Russell told him, patting Talbot on the leg. Talbot smiled and waved his hand, obviously flattered.

"We will do that starting tomorrow," Russell said happily.

"What about tonight?" Sophia dared to ask.

"Your presentation tonight did not impress either one of us," Russell replied, casually swirling the blood in his glass, "you will go tonight without anything." Sophia nodded, her eyes still cast down to her shoes.

"You may go," Talbot told her dismissively. Sophia walked swiftly out of the room, her fists clenched and teeth grinding.

"Don't forget that Franklin will be here in one week. I want your performance to be ready and perfect by then," Russell called out to her. She went up the spiral stairs two steps at a time, eager to get to her room and just be alone. As she opened the door to her bedroom she could hear the two men laughing and enjoying themselves downstairs. She slammed the door behind her and went straight to the attached bathroom.

She stripped out of the silk dress and undergarments then kicked her shoes off. She leaned over the marble bathtub and ran the hot water. The room was quickly full of steam and the mirror clouded over. Sophia stepped into the full tub but gasped as the hot water touched the still sore lash wounds on her back. They had been inflicted on her over a week but the cuts were deep and had still not fully healed. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out as she sank further into the water.

Once she was fully submerged with only her head out of the water, Sophia silently wept. Since her first whipping, Sophia had become a master at crying without making any noise. She did not want Russell or Talbot hearing her cry but she had to let the tears flow. Her life had been a living hell since the day she first arrived at the mansion. It was a day engraved in her memory, she would never forget the first time she met Russell Edgington. She recalled every detail about him from his formal attire to the slight scent of blood on his breath as he spoke.

Also, Franklin's visit in a week had her on edge. Every time he was here, he would stare at her with such intensity that it made Sophia's skin crawl. He would run his hands across her shoulders and down her back. Whenever they sat next to each other he would rub her legs and he never failed to kiss her before he left. His cold touch made her blood curdle.

Sophia was accustomed to being sent to her room without food, so the hunger did not really bother her. The main thing on her mind right now was the loss of her relaxing Saturdays. She hated the strict vampire, Elizabeth, who mentored her on the art of piano playing. Now she would have to deal with the crazy woman for an extra day out of her week. Sophia ran her hands through her saturated hair and released an exhausted sigh.

She had to try to get out of here again. No matter how many times she was whipped or beaten, Sophia would never stop trying to escape. Deep down she knew she would never get out, but the thought of freedom was too intoxicating. Sophia refused to give in to Russell; she would take her own life before she let him break her spirit.


End file.
